Web browsers page load is a critical area when using the internet to search for information.
US 2008/0133739 A1 discloses a method for response time benchmarking. According to the US publication, a benchmark response time is determined for a browser application request sent to a network server over a network. The response time is determined by performance monitoring code that is loaded into and monitors the browser application from the client. The performance monitoring code automatically sends a request to a network server; the request is not sent in response to user input. The network server receives the request, generates a response and provides the response to the browser application. The response includes a fixed amount of randomly generated data. The browser application receives and processes the response, but does not display the bytes or change the content displayed in the browser application as a result of the response. The browser application sends the times at which the browser application sends the request and the browser application completes processing the response data to the network server for further processing.
The technology described in US 2008/0133739 A1 is suitable at least for benchmarking the overall response times and server performance. There are also several methods that have been developed for benchmarking the performance of internet connections. However, there remains a need for more developed benchmarking methods that can even better distinguish between different sources of lag, delays and errors.